When sitting on current seats and conventional saddle seats there is the problem that there is pressure put on the groin and pelvic area and the temperature in those areas increases. When sitting in upholstered chairs air circulation in the pants is bad and the temperature of the testes increases. The use of a belt and keeping the belt tight puts pressure on the stomach and pelvic muscles. Particularly the concentration of excess weight around the waist forces the belt to be drawn tight so that the pants stay in place. Air circulation inside the pants becomes worse and accelerates the accumulation of body heat in the groin area. However, the temperature in which sperm are normally produced is some degrees lower than the temperature of the body system.
If excess heat is continually present in this area, the situation can lead to diminished sperm production. Research has shown that the quality of sperm has an effect on fertility. Between the years 1940 and 1990, the quantity of sperm has decreased and the quality has become worse, particularly in western countries. When surveying reproductive health, a population study showed that there has been nearly a 50% decrease in men""s sperm count the world over in the last 50 years. In the 1940""s there were 114 million spermatozoa counted in a milliliter of sperm, while in the 1990""s 66 million spermatozoa have been counted. This report was compiled from 61 studies and it covers nearly 1500 men in 20 different countries. The decrease in the quantity of spermatozoa can be explained by the chemical conversion in the environment. A second possibility is that a way of life given to prolonged periods of sitting has caused the temperature in the groin area to rise, thereby creating disadvantageous conditions for sperm production. Pants which are secured with a tightened belt do not allow the body heat to escape from the pants, so that the temperature of the testes (a.k.a. testicles) is able to rise to an above normal temperature. It has been found that disabled males using wheel chairs have a higher testes temperature than that of the healthy male test subjects. It is known that clothes which are too tight can reduce male fertility. Furthermore, it has been found that hot air decreases the quality of sperm.
According to literature, no research has ever been done on the influences that different types of chairs or seats, or the use of a belt that restricts the air circulation have on the temperature of the testes. With the support and locomotory system, at its worst, sitting can cause problems in extremities, the back and neck and shoulder region. Nowadays, the working environment is such that a person must continuously be sitting and remain sedentary for prolonged periods of time. Nonetheless, the structure of our system has remained at the same stage it was in during the Stone Age. It is characteristic of a locomotory system to adapt to the effects of stress. The influencing forces can be internal or external forces (most importantly, gravity or the weight of external burdens) which have been built up by the muscles. The most commonly used chairs require that a person remain motionless. Immobility reduces the part that muscle activity contributes to the blood circulation. This affects the supply of nutrients and oxygen to the body tissue.
The present invention provides a seat which will eliminate the disadvantages associated with present-day chairs or seats. In particular, the invention provides a saddle seat which eliminates customary health and work productivity related problems which result from a regular seat or chair being used. Further, the invention provides a saddle seat which supports the seated person in a natural way which allows for increased air circulation in the inner thigh and pelvic area and which, when used, prevents the temperature of the testes from reaching as high a temperature as when common conventional seats are used.
The center front edge section of a saddle seat formed in accordance with the invention is curved at an angle extending backwards towards the center part of the seat in order to form a space in between the edges which also extends backwards. A space like this fits to the form of the thigh and extends upwards close to the pelvic bone of the seated person. The space produces an increase in air circulation in the inner thigh and pelvic area of the seated person, which cools the tissue in that particular area and cools down male testes and reduces their temperature.
The saddle seat has been structured and intended to bring about a natural and healthy way of sitting. The seat guides the seated person to sit with the thighs at an approximate 45xc2x0 angle downwards and forward at an angle which helps to keep the pelvis in a straight relaxed position and creates an important hollow at the base of the spine for the benefit of the back. A person sitting on the seat can sit balanced upright and straight without back support. The side parts support the thighs in a kind of trough shaped for the thighs and the side parts are formed such that they are fitted to the contours of the thighs. The saddle seat supports the thighs along the length of the side parts in the direction of the thighs from the supporting point of the seat bone downwards.
In one advantageous application of the invention, the upper part of the space of the saddle seat is rounded. This structure is pleasant and supports the seated person.
The invention is now described in more detail with reference to the accompanying drawing in which: